


The Toilet, The Princess, and the New Hole

by Karin (Karinpon), Sexsuna



Series: Mid-life Princess [4]
Category: D (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Modification, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Crossdressing, Guro, Homosexuality, Japanese Character(s), Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Missionary Position, Multi, Musicians, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Penises, Prolapse, RPF, Rubber, Scat, Shit, Shit-eating, Yaoi, alien parasites, cock sheath, enema, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: After working hard to please his master, Asagi is given something few toilets can ever hope to obtain: immortality, in all its alien glory. Then he gets to meet a princess, who in another life was a friend and professional associate of his.





	

1

The room was bright when Asagi awoke, the sun filtering in through the window on a humid late-summer day, and he rolled over on his side and crawled up from his improvised bed, hidden in a corner of the vast splendour of the luxurious main bedroom, in the shadow of a teak chest of drawers. It was past ten in the morning, and he was surprised he had slept so well, even though his stomach was in an uproar, making unsettling noises and now and then cramping. He supposed Kamijou enjoyed when he was in pain, but at this stage, he did not mind; pain, pleasure, after adjustments and practice they all seemed to melt together into one nebulous sensation that vibrated with eerie profundity at the bottom of everything. He got up, as yet naked sans the tight underwear-like contraption he had been fitted with last afternoon. It boasted a snug black rubbery sheath around his cock, which was quite painful when, as often happened, his pecker erected; from aforementioned sheath ran a small tube, which disappeared into the back of the large inflatable plug which blocked his arse up. Whenever he urinated, it would flow through the tube and a small battery-powered pump in the plug—which as it worked vibrated teasingly—and be injected in the manner of an enema fluid.

Consequently, his posterior parts were beginning to get quite sore from the lack of relief. But such torments were nothing new under Kamijou’s regime, and he had, with time, adjusted thereto; ergo, he went to the bathroom without a thought. The luxurious lavatory was rendered in marble and pointless mosaic tiles; he headed for the shower, for he was not permitted to enter without Master’s permission any of the baths.

When he was done with the shower and had dried his body off with a pink towel, he blow-dried his hair and applied at the vanity table, once the mist had cleared off the glass, make-up; thereafter brushing and putting his long black hair up in two even bunches with red hair ties, and sorting out his oblique fringe. When his coiffure and make-up were to satisfaction, he got up and left the bathroom; he checked the list of duties written down on the large black fridge in the kitchen, next to the expansive kitchen island of marble, and saw it contained but one item, at least until Kamijou returned home. Before dedicating his efforts to the assignment, he went to get dressed.

On the bed had been laid out for him an outfit to put on by Kamijou before he left; he began with the legs, putting on a pair of red latex stockings, then a pair of black thigh-high boots with chunky heels and platforms, which nearly, but not entirely, covered the stockings; he put on a garter belt, which would be the only underwear—sans the fittings he now wore, of course—and attached the garters to the top of the shiny stockings. For the rest there was a one-piece red latex dress, with a skimpy pleated skirt and a high collar (sealed with a zipper in the back), which came with a pair of gloves that in the vein of detached sleeves were attached by straps to the rest. As a final addition was a black PVC corset, tightened with buckles at the front. The dress had a heart-shaped aperture between his nipples, revealing a sizable island of skin just above the corset, which enhanced the appearance thereof. The corset squeezed uncomfortably on his bloated bowels.

Ready, he went to complete his duty, which though he had begun to work at it yesterday, remained still uncompleted. He had been promised too that there would be a special treat if it was completed today. The flat was, in keeping with Kamijou’s taste, enormous and posh. Needlessly long corridors and spacious rooms, for not only was Kamijou the owner of the flat in question, but indeed, the entire building; the flats, apart from his three-storey maisonette penthouse, were rented out by Kamijou. The first floor, originally a service floor, was accessed from steep stairs; most of the level contained no dividing walls apart from those which were part of the building’s concrete core and supports. Asagi set off towards the location where through pipes from the floor above shit was funnelled into an old white-painted steel bath tub. Two days ago Kamijou had hosted a banquet, the waste from which had been piped down into that soiled bath. He had already finished a fair bit, well more than half, though the amount to eat today was not negligible. Consequently, he knelt down at the edge and shooed away a few flies attracted by the pungent odours of his unfinished meal, before he scooped up a handful of the gloopy sludge with his gloved hand and filled his mouth satisfactorily, and began to chew. Shit was an acquired taste. Early on, he could not help but gag when encountering that strong, starchy taste, which was quite different from the smell. The smell, too, he had adjusted to. It no longer tickled his nostrils, it no longer disgusted him; he quite enjoyed it all, in fact, as the dirty shit-slave he was.

It took a while, but eventually he had scraped to the bottom of the barrel, and only brown traces remained. It would have to be washed out, but eager to announce to Kamijou his duties were completed and receive the promised reward, he decided he would do that at a later time, and hurried to wash his face and gloves at a barren sink standing against a supporting wall near the stairs up. Probably he still smelled, and his breath was a nightmare, but who that cared would catch a whiff?

He went about the flats various gaudy rooms and hallways, looking to see if Kamijou was present. Perhaps, Asagi thought, he had not left at all. Or he could well have returned in the time it took him to finish up the _assignment_.

He had just entered one of the large living rooms when he was halted by Kamijou’s voice calling out to him from behind. He spun around elegantly and focused his eyes on his master, boasting as usual a gaudy faux-historical get-up, imitating some cinematic rendering of a French aristocrat from the mid 1700’s.

“Where do you think you are going?” he said. His hair was intentionally curled today, and he had probably not left the flat, for he was without make-up. It shewed clearly his age, and with excessive smoking, he had not aged gracefully; he looked excessively tired.

“I was looking for you,” Asagi replied.

Kamijou gave him a dissecting and dissatisfied gaze.

“Master,” Asagi added and bowed submissively.

At that, Kamijou brightened slightly. “I promised you a reward.”

“You know I completed the task?”

Kamijou nodded. “I was watching.”

 _Of course_ , Asagi thought. He had been sitting there watching over the closed-circuit television system, watching him eat, probably while beating off.

Kamijou stepped aside and stretched his hand out in the direction of the hallway. “Shall we go?”

Asagi knew whereto they were heading, so nodded and went ahead of Kamijou. He heard Kamijou sniff the odour that filled the air as he passed. Asagi didn’t look, but knew that if he had, he would have been greeted by a smug, satisfied smile.

He headed towards the Rooms.

Three rooms adjacent to a living room with a splendid view of the cityscape were constructed for a special purpose. The windows here were set high and were small, and let in only minuscule light, when they were not covered by black curtains and blinds. These were the bondage rooms, or as Kamijou liked to refer to them, the _Pleasure Dome_. Implements of torture and pleasure in equal measure and everything between were loaded on shelves and in closets and boxes, and straps and other equipment hung from the ceiling; shiny plastic sofas and furniture lined the walls in places. It was the heart of the splendiferous flat; its rotten perverted core; its throbbing hypocentre. The lamps flooded the rooms with a seedy and corrupting subdued red-pink glow. Asagi halted and waited for Kamijou to show him which of the rooms they were to use today, and when a door was opened he followed quickly, a little impatiently, at his master’s heels.

2

Asagi was strapped into a red plastic chair that reminded of something from a gynaecologist’s office. There were supports for his legs to keep them up to which they were fastened with black leather straps; likewise secured were his wrists to the arm supports. Not that there was a need for it—but he enjoyed it nevertheless, to be powerless at his master’s mercy.

Kamijou returned after a few minutes, carrying with him a sizable open-top black plastic box. What sounded like water splashed quietly in it. Asagi had no idea what was inside. Kamijou placed it down on a metal table, but the splashing did not cease. Something, it became evident, was moving, shifting and squirming in the container, but given his position, it was not within his field of view; he thus felt so bold as to ask.

“What is the treat?”

Kamijou smirked. “Something... wonderful. A great gift.”

“Does it go inside?”

Kamijou closed his eyes smugly and gave an affirmative nod. “But first, we’ll need to drain you.” He smirked, and grabbed hold of the plug, removed first the tube that ran from Asagi’s cock. Some urine leaked out of the tube as he left it hanging loose, while he dedicated his efforts to removing the plug. With a twisting motion he pulled it slowly out, revealing the smeared gaping crater of the arsehole. Moments later, the river of thick brown mush, shit mixed with urine, began to flow. Asagi could not hold it in or contain it, and it gushed out, some squirting up on Kamijou’s arms and hands.

Asagi blushed profoundly. “I’m sorry, master, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed.

Kamijou smiled with frank amusement. “No worries. Let it all out.” But the brown mudslide quickly subsided, and when nothing more had come for a minute or so, Kamijou reached down into the plastic container.

When his hand came back up, stringy transparent slime clung to it, and nestled in the prison of his fingers was a strange segmented worm, roughly fifteen centimetres in length and the girth of a thin cock. It moved slowly, light glistening off its slippery-looking surface, whose colours were a mix of light blue, purple and white, which was quite unsettling. Were they venomous?

“Master... are they safe?”

“They most certainly are. More than just safe. I’ve seen them used, and used them before. Don’t worry.”

One of them was held close to Asagi’s arse, and seemed to sense the proximity of an orifice to its liking, for it began shifting more rapidly, and the moment Kamijou opened his hand, the worm took a spasmodic leap and lodged its head inside Asagi’s dilated hole, and squirmed its way inside. It tickled, and Asagi whimpered. Kamijou’s expression was one of triumph and success, and he soon brought over in his hand a batch of more of the things; and one by one they all made the jump and burrowed their way inside, until a dozen or so of the little caterpillar-like things had disappeared into the twitching hole. Asagi could feel them moving and shifting within, writhing... his cock stiffened, painful with the catheter tube lodged in his urethra. Some pissed leaked out of the tube as it hung freely now that the plug attachment had been detached. Kamijou offered a teasing limp-wristed slap of Asagi’s erection while another handful of the slithering maggot-things were withdrawn from the box; this time heading for Asagi’s face and not his bottom.

He took in their weird scent first. It was an earthy but sweet and mild smell. Not repulsive, nor strong and starchy like shit, but soft and smooth; it tickled his nostrils enticingly. The worms moved in the hand as they closed in. They had no evident eyes, though somehow they seemed to sense the presence of orifices to explore, perhaps by some uncanny senses unthinkable to earthly life; for even in the absence of proximity to an anus, they were noticeably agitated, their movements speeding up as they approached. Asagi opened his mouth.

The wet, slimy things entered his mouth with another of the spasmodic jumps. Cold against his mouth they flooded in, one after another in eerie coordination; and as they entered they squirmed and twisted, hitting the back of his throat and slipping down his gullet, worming all the way. If he had not such a well-behaved and near-absent gag-reflex, he may well have vomited. They slipped down with little resistance, filling his stomach. They seemed to move in there, perhaps making their way down through the duodenum to the intestine, where they would join up with their kin that had taken the rear entrance. 

Kamijou looked pleased, and nodded at Asagi while he straightened out and walked off, returning in moments with one of the enormous anal plugs he enjoyed inserting in Asagi’s bottom, which he quickly pushed up against the swollen hole and forced in; huge and red. It stung somewhat, but loose as Asagi’s hole had become, it was soon safely secured within and stopping him up.

“Ah, I can feel them moving inside me!” he exclaimed.

For all answer he heard Kamijou pull down a zipper.

Next he knew, Kamijou’s prick, circumcised and smelly, was in front of his face. His now vacated mouth was ready, and he put his lips to the warm, dry glans, and the fringe decorated by white frills of smegma, which Asagi made sure to quickly loosen with his tongue, to savour the salty flavour. Being tied to the chair, he could not use his hands to aid his efforts, but accommodated as best he could by turning his head side to side, and Kamijou rewarded it by pushing his cock in deeper. Asagi salivated over the lance and lubricated the throaty thrusts, and Kamijou brought a hand to Asagi’s face and squeezed his own cock through his cheeks, tightening the way. Kamijou’s prick was sizable, but even as it penetrated Asagi’s throat-cunt, he did not gag, well-trained as he was in the art of deep-throating.

Kamijou moaned and spent. His warm seed spilled right down Asagi’s throat without interruption, sticking to the sides. As Kamijou pulled it out, he could not help but cough to loosen some; but he swallowed it promptly, or he would be punished.

“Good boy,” Kamijou said. “Shall we go and visit the Princess? I imagine she will be in need of some... relief.” He smiled with a hint of the sinister, and Asagi knew what he must mean. The worms inside of him moved impatient though pleasantly as Kamijou loosened the cuffs around his legs and arms, and helped him off the chair as expected of a wealthy cultured gentleman. Kamijou led the way out of the dungeon room, up the stairs (the worms in his bottom seemed to squirm around the plug inside of him), and in the direction of Kamijou’s personal bedroom. Asagi did not visit there often; being instead mostly relegated to the living room, bathroom and the dungeon, so was pleased he was allowed in. The door swung open, and in the room – the sun was setting outside, with streaks of feathery clouds dyed a warm pink, watching television from where he lay on the bed’s soft covers was Princess Hizaki, nude sans the white latex stockings half-way up his thighs and the long gloves covering the arms that, well-oiled, reflected the television lights.

“I had it prepared,” Kamijou said, “I had it prepared and I ate it. It was quite chewy, but nevertheless delightfully tasty. Just as one would expect of the Princess’ fleshy bits.” He scoffed. Asagi could see the empty patch of skin where formerly Hizaki’s penis had been. It was no longer. In its place was a smooth area, at whose critical point was a small, round and even opening, which though in the place where ought on a woman have been a vagina looked more like a second well-kept hairless arsehole.

“Now,” Kamijou turned to face him, “would you like to fuck the princess, Toilet-san?”

Asagi’s prick which had only for a moment lost its erection, stiffened again on cue. “Yes,” he said.

“Good,” Kamijou continued, “I have something I prepared for just such a scenario. Wait.” He took a couple of steps and opened a closet, and retrieved from within some weird contraption not easy to discern in the limited light. Kamijou walked up to Asagi, and pushed aside what little of the skirt kept the erection down to reveal it.

“This is a cock-sheath,” Kamijou said and it came into view next to Asagi’s cock. It was quite a bit longer than his real flesh-stick. Its exterior was a soft, rubbery texture, red like the plug in his bottom, covered with bulbous bristles, and Kamijou pushed the bottom of the sheath over Asagi’s cockhead. It scraped against the catheter top, and stung, but Kamijou pushed on, until his cock was snugly encased. It made Asagi think of a red inflamed pine-cone.

“Go ahead now,” Kamijou said reassuringly, “give the princess what she wants, fuck her front-hole at full force, okay?”

“Yes, master.”

Kamijou stood back, and Asagi moved closer. What was on the television was a clip from one of Kamijou’s many boisterous pornographic films, though the participants he could not recognise, for their faces were covered behind blindfolds and gags. Variously being penetrated and having toys used on them, or having their mouths invaded, some were tied up with chains, and others crawled on all fours on the floors begging for mercy. The sound was low but easily audible. Asagi fell to his knees on the floor next to the bed, and leaned with his upper body towards Hizaki’s crotch. He stuck his tongue out to meet the soft skin of the front-hole.

There was a hint of salty sweat. Asagi’s wet tongue slobbered over the hairless skin around it first, and then he attacked the opening itself. It offered surprising resistance and elasticity as his tongue probed it, and Hizaki put a hand on his head to show approval. It was almost like going down on a woman, something he had never done but in the most nauseating nightmares, but at least the fleshy hole looked nothing like those vile, slimy pissflaps that like sadistic angels called for the regurgitation of the last meal.

Asagi wondered if it felt good for Hizaki when he licked as he continued moistening the aperture.

Kamijou had moved to the shadows, watching. Possibly he was stroking himself up to another erection while watching. His commanding voice came.

“Get on with it, fuck her!”

Asagi looked up at Hizaki, who was quiet but seemed to agree with an aroused smile; Asagi took hold of Hizaki’s thighs and moved his body up on the bed for a more enterable position, and pushed the tip of his pine-cone sheath up against the fresh uncorrupted hole. Hizaki grimaced as the thing slipped inside with some pain, but seemed likewise aroused and quite content. His mouth opened and let out a moan.

Asagi’s prick was probably in more discomfort what with the catheter still in, but master’s orders were law, and he loyally fucked Hizaki, whose grimaces soon were replaced with dazed miens of delightful debauched merriment at each deep-penetrating thrust. Asagi did not feel such pleasure, though the friction of the sheath and the fucks nevertheless brought an orgasm close; and in that moment of distraction, he was slow to notice Kamijou stepping forwards and grabbing hold of the plug in his rear and violently withdrawing it without warning. Just then Asagi spent, though semen was unable to find escape, causing his member to sting. At his rear, the writhing worms from his chaotic insides spilled out like the earthworm-like entrails of a man disembowelled. The writhing mass of worms squirmed up between Hizaki’s legs, squirming towards an orifice unoccupied; Asagi pulled his sheathed prick out of the front-hole, and saw just then one of the worms slither inside the moist opening.

Ravenous, the creatures coated in slime and shit rushed to stuff themselves into all the princess’ holes, a few even squirming toward her gaping mouth. Hizaki moaned, possibly coming, though it was hard to tell. After a moment, Asagi noticed moisture at his knees; it squirted out around the worms filling Hizaki’s front. Kamijou clapped.

“Why don’t you move farther up the bed and give our princess a kiss?” he said. “Meanwhile, my cock is armoured and ready for your backside!”

Asagi glanced over, seeing on Kamijou’s erection a shiny, black sheath which thickened it quite a bit, and bore little spikes all along the shaft, and a ring of longer ones that faced toward Kamijou around the bottom of the glans. He turned back to Hizaki without question, and laid his body on top, catching in his mouth the tail of a worm that wriggled into hers, sucking.

Kamijou squeezed, parted his buttocks, though they didn’t need parting at this point, and pressed inside him the rubbery head of his terrible, nightmare-sheathed cock. That kind of thing was just right for a toilet as loose as himself, Asagi thought. His nose touched Hizaki’s, and their lips fought over the shit-slimed wriggling creature. Kamijou had to be filming this; the master filmed everything to increase his wealth.

Gravity worked in Hizaki’s favour as the aberrant creature slipped down her gullet. She swallowed it without the slightest twitch of discomfort on her mien. The bulbous, sheathed cock-head pressed for entry, leaving Asagi somewhat surprised at the resistance his arsehole put up. It hurt delightfully, and promised to hurt more once it had gained purchase within him. Lips to lips, he sucked Hizaki’s tongue into his mouth.

The princess moaned from pleasure. The toilet moaned from pain. Kamijou’s rubbery spines pushed beyond his sphincter, and as they began to withdraw, Asagi was sure he bled. An old soiree came to mind that had ended in a trip to the hospital for him: The Blooming of the Roses. That had been the real start of his intimate relationship with the man; it had prompted him to be of utmost use to him, no matter how deranged he seemed at times. A pain-filled existence until the universe folded—it had enticed Asagi immeasurably, even before he could fully believe it possible.

When he tasted blood, he realised he had bitten Hizaki’s tongue. He sucked and swallowed, unable to offer an apology as Kamijou threatened to disembowel him through his arse. The princess didn’t seem to mind. She reached down to fondle his cock, although Kamijou’s assault had made it quite bashful.

“You’re beginning to bloom!” Kamijou said as he fucked. If that happened again, Asagi thought, he wouldn’t need a hospital, would he?

His own sheathed cock began to come alive in the princess’ grasp. Hizaki wanted him to enter again, to squeeze in with those slimy worms that now must be gathering inside her—would there be enough room? His erection completed as Kamijou pushed the end of his entrails in and out of him, he let it be guided by Hizaki’s hand; he would see how deep the rabbit hole goes.

It was tighter than before; the wriggling of those worms caressed and compressed his cock through its rubber sheath. He was able to go in to the hilt, though the other inhabitants he had pushed deeper caused Hizaki’s abdomen to bulge slightly against him. Before long Kamijou moaned shrilly, affectedly, presumably having come; by then Asagi had grown numb to the pain, or the relevant nerve endings had simply been covered by his intestines.

Whatever mess had been made of him by the time his master was finally done with him for the moment, Asagi found it hard to care as he drove his cock in and out of the princess’ worm-filled cunt, slobbering like a dog on her face. “You’ve become so much more resilient,” Kamijou proclaimed; “you’re sucking your lower intestine right back in!”

Asagi could not help but picture it as he mindlessly humped the ex-male beneath him, and it did nothing to dissuade his erection. Squeezing, pumping into slimy, padded confines, he came once more, causing himself pain and clogging up the route for his urine. He’d communicate this to master later, he decided. The strength left his limbs, Hizaki being forced to bear his weight.

The princess did not protest.


End file.
